Bukan Harapku
by Uchikurai
Summary: Malam yang indah, ya seharusnya itu malam yang indah. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah malam yang memilukan, malam yang menyayat perasaannya./"Aku tahu ini sulit... tapi kau milikku."/"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengannya, jadi biarkan aku terus melajang sampai mati."/"Akankah cincin di jari manis ini terlepas?"/Sebuah pengharapan yang terlalu memilukan untuk di rasaka
1. Chapter 1

**Uchikurai (c) Bukan Harapku.**

Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

Rated: M

Genre's: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Sumarry: Malam yang indah, ya seharusnya itu malam yang indah. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah malam yang memilukan, malam yang menyayat perasaannya./"Aku tahu ini sulit... tapi kau milikku."/"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengannya, jadi biarkan aku terus melajang sampai mati."/"Akankah cincin di jari manis ini terlepas?"/Sebuah pengharapan yang terlalu memilukan untuk di rasakan./SasuSakuNaru for: All my friend's :3

**Chapter 1: I Love You  
**  
_Saat itu terasa sangat hangat, kehangatan kisah persahabatan kami._

"Huwaaa~ ka-kawaii~."

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura-chan?"

"Menurutku tidak sama sekali."

"Jangan bohong, jujurlah pada dirimu!"

"Aku sudah jujur!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Matte-"

"Wanita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan pria!"

"Kurasa kau terlalu kekanakan untuk pantas disebut pria, Naruto."

"Aku pantas!"

"Tidak."

"Pantas!"

"Hn. Ti-dak."

"Pantas!"

"Hn. No."

"SASUKE NO BAKA! AHO! AHO! AHO! Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu menderita!"

"Hentikan!"

_Itu hanya sepenggal percakapan kami saat baru memasuki Junior High. Semua tampak baik-baik saja sampai tibanya hari, dimana salah satu dari kami saling bersaing memperebutkan_

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan itu semua."

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha dapatkan."

"Kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau..."

_cinta.  
_  
"...kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan wanita berharga kita menjadi milik seorang saja hm?"

_Dan semua hal yang berawal dari ejekan, menjadi sebuah tantangan, dan berlanjut dengan sebuah keseriusan yang berakhir dalam..._

**~Bukan Harapku Chapter 1: I Love You~**

"Minna~ Lihat! Aku bawa apa?" seru gadis bersurai merah muda, menampakan wajah cerianya dengan kedua tangannya yang menjinjing kotak bekal yang lumayan besar.

Dua pemuda tampan yang merasa merekalah yang di panggil menoleh dan melihat sang gadis bersusah payah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Waaah~ kau bawa apa Sakura-chan? Itu untukku?" seru pemuda berambut kuning, menyambar kotak bekal yang lumayan besar itu.

"Matte Naruto-kun, jangan di habiskan semua!" seru gadis bersurai merah yang bernama Sakura. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto hanya tertawa sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Sakura, baginya ini menyenangkan.

"Hoi Sasuke! Kenapa diam saja?" teriak Naruto, tertuju pada pemuda berambut biru donker yang ia panggil dengan nama Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukan kegiatan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil." ucap Sasuke, menampilkan wajah serius yang membuat Naruto jengkel.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke, berniat menubruk Sasuke, sementara Sakura masih berlari meneriaki nama Naruto tepat beberapa meter di belakang Naruto. Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang akan di perbuat Naruto berhasil menghindari rencana Naruto, dan belum sempat ia mengucapkan perkataan menghina untuk Naruto, tubuhnya segera terhempas jatuh saat Sakura menubruknya.

Naruto terdiam dari kejauhan menatap Sakura yang terjatuh menindihi Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Kusho!" umpat Naruto, menjatuhkan kotak bekal itu

_'Brukk'  
_

dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menampilkan pemandangan memilukan bagi hatinya. 'Akan kubalas kau Sasuke!' batin Naruto.

Sakura segera ambil jarak, setelah tersadar oleh suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari mereka. Di lihatnya kedepan, Naruto berlari menjauh, dan kotak bekalnya tergeletak begitu saja, sedikit menumpahkan isinya.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku minta maaf..." Sakura meremas rok selututnya, menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." ucap Sasuke, wajahnya mengarah ke arah lain.

"Eh?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menatapnya, mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Emerald jernih itu dengan onyxnya yang tajam.

"Kalau itu untukmu

" matanya melembut, seolah-olah memberitahu sang emerald bahwa ia benar-benar mengatakannya serius dari hatinya. "

meski itu yang pertama."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Kedua wajah itu kian mendekat, dan semakin dekat. Mata mereka saling bertaut lembut, hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

**~Tsuzuku~  
**  
AN: Minna... Ini FF rate M keduaku. FF ini err ceritanya mungkin abal ya?

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan feelnya..

Boleh minta Review? :)

Uchikurai 25.08.12


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre's : Friendship/ Romance**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_~Bukan Harapku Chapter 2: Jadilah Tunanganku~_

'Kringgg Kringgg'

"Ada paket!" teriak seseorang di luar kediaman Haruno. Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa tidak peduli, dan akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan para pelayannya mengambil paket tersebut.

Sakura masih terbayang akan kejadian kemarin, hari jadiannya dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh pada foto yang terpajang di meja, di samping ranjangnya. Menampilkan sosok tiga remaja yang berpose menghadap kamera.

_'Aku melupakan Naruto-kun...' _batin Sakura panik, segera ambil posisi duduk dan mencari-cari handphonenya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi nihil.

"Sakura-_sama_, ada paket untuk anda." seorang pelayan menghampiri Sakura, dengan kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Kau boleh pergi." gumam Sakura setelah menerima kotak itu. Penasaran, ia membukanya dan matanya berbinar ceria menatap ternyata ada kotak cincin dan sebuah surat di dalamnya.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku? Bila kau menerimanya, pakailah cincin itu dan menjadi tunanganku. Aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kita."

Tidak ada nama pada surat itu, dan tulisan tangan itu begitu rapih. Sakura segera memakai cincin itu pada jari manis kirinya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Perasaannya bahagia sekali, tapi seperti ada yang kurang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, baru kemarin kita jadian, kau melamarku Sasuke-_kun_, dengan cara yang lumayan romantis hihi..." Sakura terkikik geli, wajahnya merona merah membayangkan sosok pria yang akan menikah dengannya.

"Ah! Hanphoneku!" Sakura langsung teringat pada handphonenya yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

"Sakura-_sama._" seorang pelayan berusaha membangunkan Sakura.

"Engh?" Erang Sakura masih bergemul di balik selimutnya.

"Ada telepon dari Sasuke-sama." dan seketika itu juga Sakura bangun terduduk.

"Dimana?" tanyanya antusias, dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah, sebelum pelayan itu sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Berikan padaku!" seru Sakura tampak histeris.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menempelkan gagang telepon itu pada telinganya.

_'Hn. Aku minta maaf karena ini mendadak sekali, aku harus pergi ke Suna sekarang.'_ ucap Sasuke di sebrang sana.

"Haaah? Kita bahkan belum kencan satukali pun!" protes Sakura.

_'Aku minta maaf... Pagi-pagi sekali aku di bangunkan dan disuruh bersiap-siap untuk ke Suna, aku tidak bisa menolak.'_ ucap Sasuke di sebrang sana dengan suara yang agak di buat menyesal.

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia merasa memang Sasuke sedang sibuk mengingat ia sudah mulai di latih untuk ikut pertemuan antar perusahaan, tapi disisi lain ia menolak Sasuke pergi.

"Haaah~ Jangan nakal di Suna ya? Aku menunggumu, oh iya handphoneku hilang, jadi kalau ingin menghubungi, pakai telepon rumah saja, bagaimana? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu! Ingat lho jangan nakal!" ucap Sakura, dan segera menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan 'Hn'.

Sakura masih terdiam pada tempatnya. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya_. 'Ini aneh!'_ batin Sakura, segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya.

Ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ya ada yang aneh. Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit? Rasanya ia merasa akan di pisahkan dengan pangerannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih bergemul pada ranjangnya, ia baru saja bangun setelah menangis berjam-jam pagi tadi. Matanya terlihat sembab, tapi perasaannya masih tak kunjung menbaik. Mengingat ini adalah liburan musim panas, ia bahkan tak sabar untuk menunggu musim semi tiba. Dilihatnya jari manis yang tersemat cincin indah pemberian Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, I Lo-"

"Sakura-_chaaan~_"

Sakura terdiam, bukankah itu suara Naruto? Dengan cepat Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi, dan segera mencuci mukanya berharap mata sembabnya segera menghilang.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku, kalau handphonemu hilang." ucap Naruto, matanya terfokus kedepan.

"Maaf..." gumam Sakura, memejamkan matanya karena ternyata matanya benar-benar membengkak.

"Lagipula kenapa menangis? Bagaimana kalau aku belikan satu handphone untukmu?" tawar Naruto, ia membelokan mobilnya tepat ke arah gedung elektronik. Sakura membuka matanya yang tampak berat, menatap Naruto. "Aku ikut." gumam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_kun,_ apa kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_ pergi ke Suna hari ini?" ucap Sakura, matanya menerawang kedepan.

"Tidak, dia tidak memberitahuku!" ucap Naruto terdengar kesal.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, menatap sunset dari pinggir pantai, terlihat romantis. Sakura merasa nyaman dengan bau tubuh Naruto yang manis. Naruto menempatkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul Sakura. "Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, Naruto-_kun~_" pinta Sakura.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Naruto, suara Naruto memang indah dan enak di dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.~Tsuzuku~

A/N: Minna~ back

Kurasa kalian akan protes ini kurang deskripsi ne? Sengaja desu (o~.o)~

Boleh minta review? And Gomen ini abal-abal :3


End file.
